One Night Stand
by Gibbler
Summary: Steve gets a little curious when Gizzy comes to visit. Look out, there's YAOI!


Steven could not believe it, he invited Gizzy over to do some collaborations and just hang out, but the royal prick ended up breaking the air conditioner along with any bit of friendship Steven had with him. It was now miserably hot and neither of them had a clue when they would feel cool air again. They tried many ways to cool down and were just trying to fan off in the living room and watch some Netflix. Eventually Gizzy said "I think I'm gonna head off for the night, I'm still feeling a bit jetlagged."

"Alright" Steve said trying to play it off cool, and Gizzy thought nothing of it.

Gizzy went off to bed, and as soon as Steve heard the door to the guest room close he smiled at how well his plan is going so far.

He hopped onto the computer to look at the live footage from the camera he had hidden in their earlier. Steve had always wanted Gizzy, but had never confronted this part of his sexuality before and he was determined to make that happen tonight.

Through the camera he saw Gizzy lock the door and begin to take off his clothes. It was darker than Steve hoped it would be, as he couldn't make out most things other than his shape.

He took off his shirt and pants and laid down on the bed unaware that someone was watching him. Steve watched and waited, while his member rose with anticipation of what is about to come.

After close to an hour of waiting Steve was certain Gizzy was sound asleep. He tip toed over to the door and took the skeleton key he had out of his pocket and put it into the door knob. He carefully opened the door making sure that he wasn't making a single noise while walking in. After he had entered and locked the door again he waited for his eyes to adjust to the new light level then started making his way over to the blonde haired beauty. "Consider this payback for the broken air conditioner" Steve whispered once he was next to the bedside.

He slowly began to take the blanket off of Gizzy body, careful to do everything fluently and efficiently. Making sure he moved the blankets smoothly and without hesitation. He first saw an arm, then a foot, followed by the leg. As more and more of Gizzy was exposed to Steve the harder Steve got.

Eventually the blanket was off, only leaving some boxers inbetween Gizzy's cock and Steve's love.

Steve bent down over Gizzy's hip to get a closer look while cherishing every moment.

"Well" Steve thought, "There's no going back now" and began to softly stroke the full length of Gizzy's warm rod.

There was a feeling of intense pleasure as Gizzy softly moaned in his sleep and his member began to throb to life.

Steve continued to play with his Gizzy's dick in one hand, while beginning to grab hold of the top of his boxers with the other. After he got a grab on his boxers he pulled them down and hooked it underneath of his balls, leaving the long and hard Penis out in the open.

"It's practically begging to be sucked" Steve thought as he moved in on his target, "Better not leave it waiting."

Steve's lips touched Gizzy's tip as he slowly began to deep throat his manhood. He felt every crevice and detail he could, savoring the flavor and heat of the moment.

After going up and down for a while in complete ecstasy, he realized that Gizzy was moaning a little more than he should be for just sleeping. Steve slowly looked up in fear and saw that Gizzy was looking back at him with a very satisfied look on his face. "Are you gonna finish or what?" Gizzy asked as Steve looked at him in true horror.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Steve said while backing away from Gizzy "I just couldn't help myself"

"That's alright" Gizzy said "most guys have a hard time controlling themselves around me." Steve looked at him in surprise and said "Oh.. OK" while blushing at Gizzy.

"So like I said before, you gonna finish or not?" Gizzy questioned Steve.

Steve looked at Gizzy, still hard and getting harder. "This is a once in a life time opportunity, I'd better take it!" He walked up to Gizzy and kissed him with a kiss so full of love and desire it showed in everything he did.

While making out they moved back onto the bed, and Gizzy removed his boxers entirely. When they both ran out of breath and had to break from the kiss for air Steve crawled inbetween his legs and kneeled down. He took one last look at Gizzy's face and whispered "gladly" before bringing his lips on the other man's tip.

Both began to moan as pleasure took over them. Steve moved his tongue around and started to explore the other man's penis more freely than he ever thought he would, all the while Gizzy grabbed Steve's hair and began to pull him up and down on his dick.

As Steve sucked with love and lust he could begin to taste the pre-cum, and realized that Gizzy was about to reach his climax.

The moaning was coming louder and louder from Gizzy until he said "Steve, I'm gonna!"

Steve tongue then became cased in Gizzy's love and he gladly gulped down as much as he could.

Both flopped down and unbraced in a cuddle on the bed.

Gizzy spooned Steve from behind and slowly twirled the boy's hair around with his finger.

Both laid there and enjoyed the loving embrace, until Gizzy lifted his head up and whispered into Steve's ear…

"You ready for round two?"


End file.
